The SpringTrap Chronicles
by FabPikachu
Summary: Follow SpringTrap as he takes on a new adventure. After Fazbears Fright gets burned down, SpringTrap is salvaged from the rubble. Rate T for future chapters
1. Salvaged

**Hello guys, DoctorCreeper here! I know I have two other stories I'm working on but I couldn't help myself :p This new story is going to feature SpingTrap and a few OC's. This might be a SpringTrap x OC later but for now it's not a romance. The story takes place after the ending of Five Nights At Freddys 3 and will have flashbacks from the previous games. Also there will be spoilers for the games so SPOILER ALERT. anyway, here it is, sit back and enjoy!**

The two men walked thru the rubel. "What exactly are we looking for?" Said one of the men. "Anything that can be auctioned off" The man said. The place that used to be Freddy Fazbears Fright was now a wasteland. The place burnt down a few days prior to it's opening. The cause was deemed an accident caused by faulty wiring, and was a complete loss, almost. The two men walked into the place that was the office. Everything was burnt, and the ceiling seemed as it was about to fall. Thats when they found him. "Yo, take a look at this". The man walked over to the pile of ruble. "Help me clear this". The two men pulled the pile of wires and wood to find an old animatronic. The animatronic was about 6 feet in width, and had a distinctive gold coloring. "Isn't this the old SpringTrap model?" Said one of the men. "Yeah. Help me pick him up" The two men sat the animatronic up against the wall. One of the men grabbed his walkie talkie. "Hey, We found something. Requesting backup".

_ Two weeks later_

"This here is a box of animatronic masks and Freddy Fazbear membromeila" Said the woman gesturing to the giant gift box. "Let the biding start at $95 dollars". The man in the back raised his sign. "Do I hear $100". A woman raised her sign. "Do I hear $110". The man in the back raised his sign. "Do I hear $120". "No. Going once, going twice, sold" She hit her gavel. A young woman wearing a blue jacket walked in to the room. She sat in the middle row and set her sign in her lap. "Our next item is an original SpringTrap animatronic from Freddy Fazbears Fright" The young woman ears perked up at this. She looked at the animatronic. It was an original. She always loved Freddy Fazbears Pizza as a kid, and owning a piece of it was her dream. "Let the biding start at $500 dollars". A man raised his sign. "Do I hear $550?". A woman raised her sign. The young woman then stood up and raised her sign. "$8000 dollars!". The crowd was shocked. "Wow, do I hear $8050?". No one said anything. "Going once, going twice, sold!". The young woman was in awe. She smiled as she looked at the animatronic

she watched thru her window as the moving truck drove up to her house. She ran out the door. A man got out the truck and greeted the woman. He walked around to he back of the truck. "Here you go" He said as he opened the back. Inside was a golden animatronic. He set up the the ramp and put the animatronic on a dolly. He rolled him down the ramp. "He wheeled him into the house and placed him in the living room. As he drove off, The woman looked at SpringTrap and smiled. "Welcome to your new home!" She said. Memories started flooding back as she remembered her times as a kid at Freddy Fazbears. "You always we're my favorite" She smiled. She heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door. SpingTrap's eyes lit up.

**And that's a wrap! So what did you guys think? Leave a comment and Follow this story to get updtaes and Follow me to get my new stories! Till next time, Peace!**


	2. Friends

**Wow so many follows and reviews! Thank you so much guys, you're awesome! Here's Chapter 2, enjoy guys!**

She opened the door. "I have a package for miss Lilly Davidson" Said a man holding a small box. "That's me, thank you" Said the woman. She took the box and closed the door. When she turned around SpringTrap stood in front of her. She dropped the box. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the door. She screamed. He put his other hand over her mouth. "Who are you?" Said a rough voice. She started to cry. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?!" He screamed. "Please, let me go" She said through tears. SpringTrap looked at the woman. He felt something, He felt mercy. He let her down. "I'm sorry" He said. He looked down. Lilly stared wide eyed at SpringTrap. "I...should have been kinder" He said. Lilly looked at SpringTrap. She was terrified. Yet, she wanted to hear what he had to say. He was sorry, He had emotions. He was more than a machine. She opened her mouth. "Uh...I just...You're" She hesitated. "SpringTrap. That is my name" He said. He reached out his hand. She hesitated than grabbed it. He lifted her up.

"Thanks" She said. "Where are we?" He said. "Uh, we're...we're at my house" She said. "Freddys...I was at Freddys" He said. "Freddys burnt down. They...salvaged you from the fire" She said. He looked sad. "I should have burnt down with it" He said. She looked at him. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. "No. You survived for a reason" She said. He turned to look at her. "I've done, bad things...And I paid. It should have been the end" She looked at him. "No it shouldn't have been. Then I never would have met you" He smiled at this. "Are we...friends?" She was taken a back by this. Lately she had been alone. Even since the breakup, Having a friend or anything for that matter seemed impossible. But maybe they we're. "Friends" She said. "I..I never had a friend" He said. She smiled. "Now you do" She smiled at him. Maybe everything happened for a reason. The fire, the auction. SpringTrap would finally have something that he never had. A friend.

It had been a few hours since He activated. It was late afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. SpringTrap stared out the window. He watched as the sun set. He thought hard about what happened earlier. That woman, He didn't kill her. Everything told him to kill her but, he didn't. He felt emotions and it scared him. Ever since what he did, he felt nothing. He killed all those kids, and he felt nothing. Until now. "SpringTrap?" He turned around. Lilly stood in front of him. "Lilly" He said. "I just...About what you said earlier". "What did I say?" He said. "About how you've done bad things". He looked down. "I hurt a lot of people" He said. "But I paid for it. Everyday I pay for it" He said. "You're a good person. I don't know what you did in the past, but I know you now" She said. "Why are you being nice to me" He said. "That's what friends are for" She said.

**That's a wrap! What do you guys think, Leave a comment and Follow to get my story updates. Till next time, Later!**


	3. Night Terrors

_He walked down the hall. "Where are we going Mister bunny?" Said one the kids. "We're going to the back room, I have a speical gift for all of you". In all five kids followed him. One was a boy with brown hair, One was a boy with black hair, thou it looked purple it the sunlight, another was a girl with yellow-ish blonde hair, another a boy with red-ish brown hair wearing an eyepatch, and lasty a boy with golden blonde hair. The man opened the door and led the kids into the room. "Where's the surprise?" said the girl with the yellowish blonde hair. He closed the door. "It's coming". He pulled out a knife. "I promise". He swung the knife._

SpringTrap opened his eyes. He sat up on the couch. He sighed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door. He walked up to the mirror and looked at himself. His fur that was once gold was now a greenish color. His eyes that used to shine bright now grew dim. And then he saw IT. He saw saw his old self. He saw a face in the mirror. His eyes were a light purple, his hair a blueish black, He wore a lavender shirt. "**Hello old friend, miss me?**" the face said. "GO AWAY!" SpringTrap screamed. "**You're me, you've always been me**. **Even when they killed you, I was still there, even in that suit, you're still me**" "Stop!" "**YOU'RE STILL ME!**" "Stop!" "**YOU'RE A MONSTER**!" "Stop!" "**YOU'RE STILL...A...KILLER!**" "STOP!" SpringTrap punched the mirror. He kept punching. Bits of the tile wall flew every where. He ripped the sink out and slammed it against the wall. Lilly opened the door. SpringTrap looked at her. She had a look of pure fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry" He said. She ran off. He started chasing her. "I'm sorry!".


End file.
